Fighting a Father
by Jedoliath
Summary: Vegeta Junior finds himself fighting someone who is like a father to him, someone who has trained him and taught him everything he knows. And now, he has betrayed him, stabbed him in the back. Can we win? Will he let himself?


You know your life had hit Rock Bottom when everyone in your life, everyone who had meant anything to you, had turned on you. Decided to kill you. And one person, who VJ thought he would never have to fight, turned on him. The young Hybrid knew it was coming, as he knew that some day he would be betrayed. It was with this knowledge that he knew he would be killed, and he would welcome it. But he was not going to let whatever bastard that decided to come after him, get away without a fight. He was going to do the best he could when the chance came, he was going to rip off the Assailant's jaw, and shit down his windpipe.

VJ massaged his fingers. Turning them over in his hands, knowing the destruction they had caused, and would carry on causing. He clenched them, feeling the anger grow inside him. He felt the hot, salty tears come to the corner of his eyes, only to be wiped away with his large gloved hand.

Friends. What's the point? Friends are meant to stick by you in times of need, not turn on you when things were at their most dire.  
_Rock Bottom._

Depression soon began to turn to anger, which would lead to the death - of whoever was so unfortunate to cross his path, or himself.

_My life is my own. My Destiny is my own. But my body can be taken. But nobody can take my soul. My soul will continue. My soul will gain its vengeance._

He then turned, ready for the Assailant that would undoubtedly come. And he saw him, someone he would of never expected, not in a million years, Tottepo. His old master, the man who had taught him the foundation of all of his strength. All of VJ's techniques were based off of what this man taught him, and here he was...coming after him. Possibly ordered by the same friends that had stabbed him in the back  
_Rock Bottom._

VJ did not want to kill him, he was like a Father to him. To even fight back would be like turning on his own father, while he was sitting upon his lap, and stabbing him through the heart. But if The Saiyan Warrior was so determined to kill him, maybe he wasn't his father at all. Maybe it was all a ploy, to befriend VJ, before he struck.

VJ's mind switched from the emotional wreck, to battle when he saw thee two glinting blades, held in each of the man's hands. The sun shone off them, reflecting onto the grass, making it burn and wrinkle. The large Saiyan, flew through the air, letting the wind flow through his bushy hair - typical of a Saiyan - as he came towards him, spinning his swords wildly.

Tottepo landed on the ground, and not a moment after the man's feet had touched the ground he swung his two swords - having already wound them up, ready to release.

VJ let out an almighty roar as the two blades came slicing down symmetrically towards his small legs. The young Hybrid threw his arms downwards and brought his knees to his chest, propelling himself through the air, and watching as the two blades of bloodshed passed underneath him. But despite the fact that he had jumped over him, the blades quickly changed course and aimed to cut his legs once more, so VJ aimed to catch his old Master's hands and stop him, dead.

He was still not level with the face of the man, trying to kill him, but when he was, he'd have something to say. As he rose, he formed the words in his mouth, and as soon as he came level he spat them out,

"You're no friend of mine!" He roared spitefully, sending a spray of saliva his way - a mistake in the moment. But then, the blades changed their course and flew at him once more, aiming for his slender arms.

The young warrior, himself was a skilled Swordsmen. No Prince would ever live his life without knowing how to use a sword, in every way possible. And with this advanced knowledge of the sword, and how they were used, he could figure out where his Ex-friend was aiming for - the tendons around his arms.

VJ knew that the slash would make contact, but he hoped it would not render his arms immobile, this would prove fatal to his strategy. Still in the air, he could do nothing but watch the blades, cut through the air towards him. But in a desperate attempt to keep his sanity he had to do something, so he tried to smack away the man's arms, hopefully so he wouldn't cut anything vital with the strong attack.

VJ dropped to the ground, landing on all fours, like some kind of feline. But it seemed that the onslaught was not quite over. Before he was ready, the man's massive arm came swinging down towards him. VJ could see the fire collecting in the palm of the Behemoth's hand, it was heading right towards his unexposed face.

"NO!" The Hybrid roared, feeling the anger bubble forth inside him. He rose defiantly, not going down without a fight, he grabbed the massive hand heading towards him, and pushed it sideways, moving it so that the Burst of Flame was not directed at his face. He had timed it perfectly, because just as the hand was away from his face, it burst forth in a torrent of flame.

The Prince jumped backwards, seeing the anger on the massive man's face. And then he did something that VJ himself dreaded with all his heart. It was a technique that VJ himself loved, and now hated. The Kamehameha. It was being used against him, which was made obvious by the way Tottepo's hands moved to his hip, and a blue ball of energy was formed.

The man did not say the words, but it was not needed, because VJ said them for him. Frozen in utter terror,

"Kamehameha."

The blast shot forward, burning up the Ozone around it as it speared towards the small boy. But just at the last second, VJ snapped out of his paralyzed state, and cartwheeled to one side, but he was far from close out of the woods. As the Kamehameha shot towards him, it expanded in size, and even with his cartwheel, he was still in the path of the destructive wave of death. He brought his arms upward, into a cross and tried to stop it from tearing through him, like a dog through a cat.

The beam hit him, pounding relentlessly into his arms, burning them and forcing him backwards. He felt it sapping his strength, little by little, and soon, very soon it would break through and devour him whole.

"I-I-I won't let you do this!" The Defiant Prince screamed, "I will not let the evil win, I will win. Because this is my life, not your's! Prepare yourself, Tottepo, because I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next!"

He pushed forward. His eyes red and wild with fury, he strained against the oppressive onslaught, forcing himself forward. Battling the monster.  
_Rock Bottom._  
And he broke through, feeling the beam of blue death dissipate around him. But he could still feel it, could still feel death lingering in the air around him, teasing him. And he knew what it was saying;

"You'll soon be mine, little one, all mine."

VJ turned his back on the feeling of death. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his life was so close to being over. He looked towards Tottepo, knowing that his attack was not yet finished, and that there would be more to come.

It almost seemed that the great Saiyan Warrior was trying to avoid his eyes. Maybe he didn't want to face the boy? Face what he was doing, and who he was doing it to. They had been through so much together, and at the snap of someone else's fingers he had turned on him. What he was doing was similar to murdering his own son, but why do it? Why murder a child, for a mistake that he made?

The confused child gave one last glance into Tottepo's eyes, willing him to look into his own, and end this.

"Master, why? Why are you trying to kill me? After all we've been through, why? Do you remember what I've been through? Do you remember the horror I've experienced? The pain? The loss? If you did, you'd realize that I have always overcame it, as I will this. You may kill me now, Tot, but will you be able to kill me the next time we meet? Will you be able to stop me from ripping you limb from limb without a care in the world? No. If you remember who I am, what I mean to you, and what I am capable of, you will end this now! You will stand up to whoever put you up to this, and you will fight for what is right! You're better than this, you're a good person, I do not want to see turn into a Monster. And I know you do not want that, too. You've always been a good person, that's how you've lived your life, why give it up for someone else? Help me, Tot, help me fight them. Remember the good ol' days?" VJ couldn't 

believe why he was saying this, just before he had been screaming to have his vengeance against the great man. But now, he realized that maybe there was still hope for Tottepo, maybe he'd do the just thing and help him, rather than kill him.

It was in his hands, now. Both of his choices would result in fighting, but he only had to choose: Fight someone who was like his son, someone who was week, or fight the Evil Empire, and probably die.

VJ let out a long exasperated breath. The thing with power was that with it, people changed. People who used to be good people turned into Tyrants, because they were high on power. And the more powerful you were, the more people wanted to serve under you, which made your power grow even more. But what about the people caught in the middle? What about those who stood up to them, and defied the great Overlords? They would be taken care of, so nobody could hear the voice of reason. Those who spoke up would soon be put in their place, for good. But every now and then, one of the people that spoke up would strike back. And win. Those people were the Hero's. Vegeta Junior was one of those people. He would not stop until he had brought them down. All of them. No-one will be left alive while VJ is around. The Evil in the world would dissipate, and the order would be destroyed.

In some ways, VJ hoped that his Master would kill him. Because if he was not killed, by this man's hands, someone else would. And the boy would honestly rather be killed by his old friend than a random stranger. But it would not be the end of VJ, his soul would live on. And he would be back, with a vengeance.

VJ smiled, now not caring whether he lived or died, as long as he tried his best. His eyes shot directly at Tottepo's, telling him one thing:

_Bring it on. I'm ready._


End file.
